


gaang but cooler

by sunnymygal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, look i love the gaang's kids, sue me ig, tlok texting au, unbetad we die like amon and tarrlok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal
Summary: waterbenderz: is it tenzin bullying hoursboomi: its ALWAYS tenzin bullying hourstenzin22: literally whybeifong no. 1: because you make it so easy.waterbenderz: go OFF lin sksjdfskdfhflameobitch: remember when we thought lin was straightbeifong no. 1: i shudder to even think about it.boomi: yeah lin can do ~seismic sense~boomi: a het could neverflameobitch: imagine being a cishettenzin22: couldnt be mewaterbenderz: whatboomi: whatbeifong no. 1: lmao.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 211
Kudos: 399





	1. lin stans

**Author's Note:**

> i really love the gaang's kids and i also love texting aus so uh. here y'all go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boomi: blease dont jump off a cliff
> 
> boomi: it wont be very joysparker69
> 
> beifong no. 1: never
> 
> beifong no. 1: and i mean NEVER
> 
> beifong no. 1: say that again.
> 
> tenzin22: are you yelling at me or bumi, lin
> 
> beifong no. 1: yes. 
> 
> waterbenderz: …
> 
> flameobitch: valid and sexc of u lin
> 
> beifong no. 1: everything i do is valid and sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them ur honor
> 
> (this came to me at 12am and i had to make it a reality ok.)

**_waterbenderz_ ** _ added  _ **_tenzin22_ ** _ , boomi,  _ **_beifong no. 1_ ** _ , and  _ **_flameobitch_ ** _ to the chat. _

**_waterbenderz_ ** _ renamed the chat to “gaang but cooler” _

**beifong no. 1** : no

**waterbenderz** : why not

**beifong no. 1** : fine.

**flameobitch** : gay

**waterbenderz** : ya

**tenzin22** : kya this might be your worst idea yet

**waterbenderz** : u think so little of me, brother dearest

**boomi** : AY GROUP CHAT

**flameobitch** : sighs. HELLO BUMI ILY

**boomi** : HELLO IZUMI ILYT

**boomi** : and how are u finding urself on this wonderful wednesday evening

**tenzin22** : it’s saturday, bumi,

**boomi** : stop bullying me

**waterbenderz** : yea tenzin smh

**tenzin22** : i hate it here 

**flameobitch** : don’t we all

**waterbenderz** : SHUT UP we all love each other

**beifong no. 1** : do we. do we really.

**waterbenderz** : yes. yes we do

**beifong no. 1** : sighs.

**flameobitch** : notice how lin immediately shuts up when kya says so

**beifong no. 1** : izumi shut up challenge.

**flameobitch** : no <3

**beifong no. 1** : how do I leave this hellhole

**waterbenderz** : oh lin. we are just getting started >:))

**flameobitch** : why is it so damn HOT

**boomi** : well

**boomi** : hate to break it to ya but

**boomi** : you live in a place called caldera city

**boomi** : which is. inside a volcano

**flameobitch** : bumi stop being logical I want my chaotic bff back

**boomi** : aw izumi I knew u loved me

**flameobitch** : i tell you i love you like every day

**waterbenderz** : damn where’s the love for the rest of us

**flameobitch** : you dont get any

**waterbenderz** : :((

**flameobitch** : stop sad facing me you know i’ll feel guilty

**waterbenderz** : :(((((((((

**flameobitch** : FINE

**flameobitch** : love u, kya

**waterbenderz** : :)))

**flameobitch** : smh. get fucked

**waterbenderz** : that’s the goal

**tenzin22** : SHUT

**boomi** : lmaooo

**tenzin22** : bumi how does that not bother you

**boomi** : im the oldest sibling ive seen plenty of shit

**tenzin22** : i hate it here

**beifong** no. 1: for once I agree with guru goody goody

**flameobitch** : lmao my dad calls uncle aang that

**waterbenderz** : which one omg

**flameobitch** : the one that somehow can rule a nation

**flameobitch** : yesterday he made mom carry him to their room because he saw a spider 

**waterbenderz** : omfg DIDJDBFHG

**waterbenderz** : im gonna bully him about that

**beifong no. 1** : still mad about how you got three functioning parents and i got none.

**tenzin22** : aunt toph is easily the most functioning person out of our parents 

**beifong no. 1:** it’s really funny how you think that.

**beifong no. 1** : she’s not a wonderful parent. don’t get me wrong i love my mom. she’s literally my hero but like. not the best at parenting.

**waterbenderz** : well she was suuuper restricted as a child, maybe she just. doesn’t want that for you guys

**beifong no. 1:** yeah i get that, but there has to be some rules.

**flameobitch** : yeah

**flameobitch** : it’s ok lin we got you

**beifong no. 1** : okay enough being vulnerable. back to hating you all.

**boomi** : and here i was thinking our dearest linny truly loved us

**beifong no. 1** : how about no. 

**tenzin22** : you are so predictable we all know you love us

**beifong no. 1** : wow would you look at the time gotta go eat dinner.

**waterbenderz** : lin ur in republic city it’s two pm

**beifong no. 1** : haha you know me early dinners and all.

**boomi** : too bad lin 

**boomi** : u cannot escape the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE

**flameobitch** : just admit it, you love us

**tenzin22** : she won’t, but go off ig 

**beifong no. 1** : wow, tenzin has a braincell, this is new information.

**waterbenderz** : stop trying to distract us into bullying tenzin

**beifong no. 1:** is it working?

**waterbenderz** : ,,,yes

**flameobitch** : skjfkshdf

**boomi** : it’s always bullying tenzin hours

**tenzin22** : why are we here, only to suffer? every day i get cyberbullied

**flameobitch** : ya p much lol

**beifong no. 1** : okay but i do have to go, i have exams to study for. talk to you guys later. preferably never.

**flameobitch** : awww bye linny dearest we love you

**boomi** : goodbye my dude

**waterbenderz** : cya lol

**tenzin22** : bye

**boomi** : wait 

**boomi** : lin isn’t the first beifong

**boomi** : thats aunt toph

**waterbenderz** : i mean. yeah. where are you going with this aksjfksdf

**boomi** : idk i found the stash of sake dad keeps for when uncle zuko visits

**tenzin22** : how the fuck

**flameobitch** : DID TENZIN JUST CUSS

**tenzin22** : im sixteen, izumi, 

**flameobitch** : ya and you get grossed out when kya makes a sex joke

**tenzin22** : because she’s my sister

**flameobitch** : smh. prude 

**waterbenderz** : is it tenzin bullying hours

**boomi** : its ALWAYS tenzin bullying hours

**tenzin22** : literally why

**beifong** no. 1: because you make it so easy.

**waterbenderz** : go OFF lin sksjdfskdfh

**flameobitch** : remember when we thought lin was straight

**beifong no. 1** : i shudder to even think about it.

**boomi** : yeah lin can do ~seismic sense~ 

**boomi** : a het could never

**flameobitch** : imagine being a cishet

**tenzin22** : couldnt be me

**waterbenderz** : what

**boomi** : what

**beifong no. 1** : lmao.

**tenzin22** : yeah im nonbinary and bisexual

**beifong no. 1** : this is hilarious

**waterbenderz** : you WHAT

**boomi** : im- wh

**tenzin22** : lmao

**flameobitch** : huh. wild 

**flameobitch** : do you need pronoun change or

**tenzin22** : not really? i mean like

**tenzin22** : usually he/him is fine, i dont really assign masculinity with it

**tenzin22** : but sometimes they/them is preferred. 

**waterbenderz** : yessir

**boomi** : yeeeeeeesssiiiir

**flameobitch** : thats sum goooooooooooood shit right there

**beifong** no. 1: im not doing that. 

**waterbenderz** : COME ON LIN

**flameobitch** : you HAVE to continue it

**beifong no. 1:** no. however, tenzin, im proud of you for coming out. 

**boomi** : woAH

**boomi** : did lin just

**boomi** : express??? EMOTIONS?????????

**waterbenderz** : wooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaah

**flameobitch** : WOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH

**beifong no. 1** : can i catch a damn break? signs point to no.

**waterbenderz** : NJSFHFJGKFGDFG

**flameobitch** : lin is the funniest member of out friend group confirmed

**beifong no. 1** : good.

**tenzin22** : kind of want to jump off a cliff

**tenzin22** : and see if i can keep myself in the air while bending

**waterbenderz** : do you fucking know how scary it was to read that first message before you sent the second

**waterbenderz** : fucking hell, tenzin

**flameobitch** : dONT JUMP OFF A- oh ok

**flameobitch** : NO WAIT STILL DONT DO THAT

**boomi** : tenzin as ur best friend

**tenzin22** : lin is my best friend, and ur my brother

**boomi** : …

**boomi** : AS UR BEST FRIEND,

**boomi** : blease dont jump off a cliff

**boomi** : it wont be very joysparker69

**beifong no. 1** : never

**beifong no. 1** : and i mean NEVER

**beifong no. 1** : say that again.

**tenzin22** : are you yelling at me or bumi, lin

**beifong no. 1** : yes. 

**waterbenderz** : …

**flameobitch** : valid and sexc of u lin

**beifong no. 1** : everything i do is valid and sexy.

**boomi** : GO OFF QUEEN

**flameobitch** : wow. lin ilysm

**waterbenderz** : ur power? Immeasurable

**beifong no. 1** : thank you.

**tenzin22** : she’s blushing lmao

**boomi** : AWWW LINNY <3 <3

**beifong no. 1** : be right back

**waterbenderz** : tenzin gonna get his ass WHOOPED SLJDSKNHBSJDF

**waterbenderz** : OH MY GOD I CAN HEAR HIM SCREAMINGSHDKFSJDF

**flameobitch** : RIP TENZIN,,,gone but not missed

**boomi** : he had it coming tbh

**flameobitch** : yeah. rip to him but we’re different

**beifong no. 1** : im back. 

**tenzin22** : she CHOKED ME

**waterbenderz** : god i wish that were me

**_beifong no. 1 > tenzin22_ **

**beifong no. 1** : fu c k

**tenzin22** : LMAO SSDKHFDSFS

**tenzin22** : DID YOU REALLY JUST. RETREAT TO DMS

**beifong no. 1** : i’ll choke you again

**tenzin22** : shutting up

**beifong no. 1** : she can’t just.  _ say  _ that

**tenzin22** : well

**tenzin22** : you will find

**tenzin22** : that she /did/

**beifong no. 1** : …

**beifong no. 1** : fuck you.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way im ridiculously unfunny
> 
> the "joysparker69" bit is one i stole from my dear friend levi (sifuhotman69). his texting style is impeccable. i love him. 
> 
> bumi and izumi are best friends. i do not take criticism. lin and tenzin are also best friends. the kyalin agenda is one i will continue to push. <3
> 
> i don't know where i'm going with this. stay tuned, i guess. thanks for reading, drop a comment to fuel my ego <3


	2. wlw rights baybee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boomi: oh my god
> 
> boomi: we forgot
> 
> boomi: about DAD
> 
> tenzin22: shit. SHIT HE’S THE AVATAR
> 
> flameobitch: JDSHAGDSLYKBJADSF
> 
> waterbenderz: HOW DID WE FORGET ABOUT. THE LITERAL AVATAR
> 
> beifong no. 1: because you’re all dumb, next question
> 
> flameobitch: well gosh darn
> 
> boomi: lin is right once again
> 
> beifong no. 1: bitch. im always right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello kyalin nation

**waterbenderz** : “see she’s fine” im a theater kid im never fine

**flameobitch** : which freshman roasted you this time

**waterbenderz** : Shut Your Fuck, Izumi

**boomi** : it was suyin 

**flameobitch** : HAKJSHDFSHDBFJD

**waterbenderz** : SHUT UP, 

**boomi** : no <3

**tenzin22** : it was quite the scene, too

**beifong no. 1** : are we talking about my sister being cool for once?

**flameobitch** : suyin is,,,,hmm

**boomi** : shes just. unhinged. in a not so great way sometimes

**boomi** : WE STILL LOVE HER THO <3 <3 <3

**flameobitch** : YEAH <3 <3 <3

**boomi** : izumi,,,,,,,,,,,

**flameobitch** : yes, bumi,

**boomi** : i have,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,a question for u,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**flameobitch** : y e s , b u m i ?

**boomi** : will

**flameobitch** : omg omg omg

**boomi** : WILL YOU,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**flameobitch** : OMG OMG OMG

**boomi** : WILL YOU,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,BE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**flameobitch** : OMF GNBJSDFSDF IM,,,,

**boomi** : WILL YOU BE,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,THE YEE TO MY HAW????

**flameobitch** : OMG,,,,AKSHFGLASDF YES!!!!!!!

**boomi** : SHE SAID YES Y’ALL

**flameobitch** : im crydfhgsjdfs

**waterbenderz** : sigh.jpg

**beifong** no. 1: you both do this. every fucking week.

**boomi** : YEAH BECAUSE OUR LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS

**flameobitch** : omg poetic king,,im big uwus for u

**boomi** : WHEN ARE U COMING TO REPUBLIC CITY,,,WANNA MAKE OUT WITH U BUT PLATONICALLY

**flameobitch** : WOW. IM LITERALLY LOVE U SO MUCH

**tenzin22** : really want to Not Exist right now

**flameobitch** : shut up tenzin

**boomi** : shut up tenzin

**flameobtich** : SAME BRAIN

**boomi** : smooth brain <3 no wrinkles

**flameobitch** : yes <3

**tenzin22** : inside both of your heads is a chicken breast

**flameobitch** : AKJDFJHFBFKJASDG

**boomi** : AH YES,,,CHICKEN BREAST BRAIN,,,,SMOOTH 

**flameobitch** : NBNBFHGJKDSDF NO WRINKLES <3

**beifong no. 1** : why the hell am i friends with you both

**beifong no. 1** : what god did i anger so badly

**beifong no. 1** : that they felt the need to make me witness this.

**flameobitch** : ur just JEALOUS

**boomi** : YEAH

**beifong no. 1** : jealous of what.

**boomi** : …

**flameobitch** : WE’LL GET BACK 2 U ON THAT

**boomi** : in the meantime im gonna destroy izumi dearest in league

**flameobitch** : he says as he loses for the 28379524th time

**boomi** : shut up <3

**flameobitch** : no <3

**beifong no. 1** : finally theyre gone.

**waterbenderz** : so uh

**waterbenderz** : oui oui baguette am i right

**beifong no. 1** : im leaving.

**_beifong no. 1 > tenzin22_ **

**beifong no. 1** : remind me why i like kya.

**tenzin22** : hell if i know she's weird as fuck

**beifong no. 1** : sighs.

**boomi** : whatever, you piss shit asshole

**flameobitch** : wh. What

**boomi** : wRONG PERSON SORRY

**waterbenderz** : eye-

**tenzin22** : honestly? on brand for bumi

**boomi** : Shut Up, Tenzin

**flameobitch** : i mean they’re not wrong aksjdfkhsdg

**boomi** : MY OWN BFF WOULD TREAT ME LIKE THIS

**boomi** : bye gonna join the united forces army

**flameobitch** : dont you fucking dare

**flameobitch** : my dad is firelord i’ll get u arrested for some shit

**boomi** : still reeling over the fact that ur FATHER is the firelord

**boomi** : im RELATED to the firelord

**waterbenderz** : bruh our mom is lichterally chief of the southern water tribe

**waterbenderz** : and uncle sokka is ambassador to the swt

**tenzin22** : and aunt suki is leader of the kyoshi warriors

**tenzin22** : our family is kind of awesome

**flameobitch** : AND aunt toph literally INVENTED METALBENDING, 

**flameobitch** : like. Goddamn

**beifong no. 1** : yeah my mom is pretty cool.

**boomi** : HI LINNY we’re talking about how op our family is

**beifong no. 1:** lmao. we lucked out in that department

**boomi** : oh my god

**boomi** : we forgot

**boomi** : about DAD

**tenzin22** : shit. SHIT HE’S THE AVATAR

**flameobitch** : JDSHAGDSLYKBJADSF

**waterbenderz** : HOW DID WE FORGET ABOUT. THE LITERAL AVATAR

**beifong no. 1** : because you’re all dumb, next question

**flameobitch** : well gosh darn

**boomi** : lin is right once again

**beifong no. 1** : bitch. im always right. 

**tenzin22** : yeah...pretty much

**waterbenderz** : sobs

**waterbenderz** : wait omg bumi who were u supposed to send that to

**boomi** : …

**boomi** : no one <3

**flameobitch** : eyes emogee???

**boomi** : no <3

**_flameobitch > boomi_ **

**flameobitch** : ok who was it

**boomi** : u have to PROMISE not to tell anyone

**flameobitch** : omg fine just tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee

**boomi** : sighs

**boomi** : it was this bitch named tarrlok that’s a dick to tenzin

**boomi** : for literally no reason too 

**boomi** : it’s the stupidest shit

**flameobitch** : a) AWW UR BEING PROTECTIVE THATS SO CUTE IM BIG UWUS

**flameobitch** : b) gimme his location i just wanna talk <3

**boomi** : NICE TRY

**boomi** : but ur not getting arrested for murder

**flameobitch** : murder <3

**boomi** : no <3

**flameobitch** : D:

**boomi** : im sorry loml

**flameobitch** : :D

**boomi** : SKJSFDFJSKDF

**waterbenderz** : why do bumi and izumi just. Disappear

**beifong no. 1** : they’re dming, obviously

**waterbenderz** : FEELS BAD SMH

**waterbenderz** : n e wayz

**waterbenderz** : WANNA COME OVER im bored

**beifong no. 1** : we have a test in three days. you could study. 

**waterbenderz** : BLEASE that stats class is my bitch i know i’ll ace it

**beifong no. 1** : well. you’re right. 

**beifong no. 1** : but i’m only coming over if i get food. 

**waterbenderz** : of course my darling lin <3

**flameobitch** : gay

**waterbenderz** : ya

**flameobitch** : lol

**tenzin22** : …

**tenzin22** : lol.

**tenzin22** : update: kya is flirting with lin

**flameobitch** : I KNEW IT

**boomi** : oh my god,,,OHM Y GOD,,,

**boomi** : KYALIN STANS STAY WINNING

**tenzin22** : they’re gonna read this later bumi

**boomi** : and what of it <3

**flameobitch** : tenzin keep us updated

**tenzin22** : yeah ok sure- OH SHIT

**flameobitch** : ????

**boomi** : whnsdbhfksdfsdf

**boomi** : tenzinnnnn

**tenzin22** : sorry had to get the FUCK out of there

**flameobitch** : OH MY GOD/??

**tenzin22** : they are. making out.

**boomi** : AKSJSKSDF OHM TNHDBSJDS

**flameobitch** : BUMI ARE U OKAY NFSDF

**boomi** : NO BITCH

**boomi** : THIS IS ALL IVE EVER WANTED AND MORE

**boomi** : my crops are watered my skin is clear my depression is cured

**flameobitch** : SJDGDFSLDF

**tenzin22** : stop being dramatic lmao

**boomi** : I THINK IM DYING,,,WHAT A WAY TO GO

**flameobitch** : SKSKDFS CALL ME

**tenzin22** : ah yes. i will just Be here. 

**flameobitch** : u too omfg emo

**beifong no. 1** : hmm. tenzin, im going to kill you. 

**tenzin22** : bet.

**beifong no. 1** : okay. 

**tenzin22** : NO I WAS JOKING FUCK 

**waterbenderz** : ANYWAYS,

**waterbenderz** : me and lin r dating wlw stay winning

**beifong no. 1** : ...yeah.

**boomi** : MY GOD!! THESE BITCHES GAY!!

**boomi** : good for them . GOOD FOR THEM

**flameobitch** : EVERYONE GET ON VC

**tenzin22** : sighs. 

**tenzin22** : but fucking FINALLY i was waiting for this to happen. 

**_beifong no. 1 > tenzin22_ **

**tenzin22** : you’re happy? 

**beifong no. 1:** yeah. 

**tenzin22** : good. love u, lin

**beifong no. 1** : love u too, jerk. 

**tenzin22** : REALLY

**beifong no. 1** : yes :knife: 

**tenzin22** : im revoking your best friend card

**beifong no. 1** : you threaten me with that every weej

**beifong no. 1** : but you have yet to follow through with it

**tenzin22** : ...shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh uh uh dont ask what the timeline for this is idk yeah bending exists and zuko is firelord and katara is chief of the swt BUT DONT WORRY sokka doesn't live in the fire nation full time izumi's family live in the fire nation and republic city and the swt because fuck the racist implications of sokka and suki moving to the country of their oppressors. suki is leader of the kyoshi warrors but theyre not zuko's bodyguards bc i dont fuck with that no thank u <3 idk how this works i just know it does
> 
> the '“see she’s fine” im a theater kid im never fine' bit is from dearest jack (trans-avatar) and the chicken breast brain bit is inspired from renn (what-would-azula-do) because she's fucking wild on discord i love her <3 even though she bullies me and the "oui oui baguette" bit is from angie (dorky-little-hooman) love u angie and the "you piss shit asshole" bit is ALSO from jack, iconic king
> 
> and yes i know the kyalin is rushed. i dont care i want lesbians <3
> 
> thanks for losing braincells over this leave a comment to fuel my ego ily mwah


	3. the poncho incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boomi: yeah our parents are lowkey op
> 
> waterbenderz: name one cool thing they did
> 
> flameobitch: well first off aunt toph INVENDTED metalbending so jot that down
> 
> waterbenderz: ...toph is cool
> 
> boomi: dad is the AVATAR 
> 
> waterbenderz: eh he's not special
> 
> waterbenderz: i can firebend
> 
> tenzin22: wielding a flamethrower is not firebending,
> 
> waterbendersz: isnt it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late zukkanet fic took up ALL my time go read it im super proud of it :D its called 'westard waters'

**_waterbenderz_ ** renamed the chat to  **_gaang but cooler_ **

**flameobitch** : kya i hate to break it to you but 

**flameobitch** : we are not cooler than our parents

**waterbenderz** : Shut

**tenzin22** : i mean she's right

**boomi** : yeah our parents are lowkey op

**waterbenderz** : name one cool thing they did

**flameobitch** : well first off aunt toph INVENDTED metalbending so jot that down

**waterbenderz** : ...toph is cool

**boomi** : dad is the AVATAR 

**waterbenderz** : eh he's not special

**waterbenderz** : i can firebend

**tenzin22** : wielding a flamethrower is not firebending,

**waterbendersz** : isnt it

**flameobitch** : ,,,ANYWAYS

**flameobitch** : ITS ALMOST TIME FOR ME TO COME TO REPUBLIC CITYYYYY

**boomi** : MY LONGEST YEAH BOI EVER

**boomi** : fr im so excited to see u bro

**flameobitch** : BRO,

**waterbenderz** : smh

**beifong no. 1:** we are all in class

**tenzin22** : lmao im in theater sucks to suck

**waterbenderz** : linnnn we're in stats you KNOW this class is my bitch

**beifong no. 1** : accurate. 

**boomi** : and i have a free period rn heh

**waterbenderz** : fuckin seniors

**boomi** : SUCKS TO BE A JUNIOR 

**waterbenderz** : i will Dismember You

**boomi** : do it <3 

**waterbenderz** : bet

**beifong no. 1** : kya, sit down. 

**waterbenderz** : D:

**beifong no. 1:** down. 

**waterbenderz** : fineeee

**boomi** : my god!! these bitches gay!!

**flameobitch** : good for them.

**beifong no. 1** : anyways. izumi, im excited to see you. 

**flameobitch** : AWWWW LINNY

**flameobitch** : luv u <3 <3 <3

**beifong no. 1** : yeah yeah. <3

**tenzin22** : damn lin only loves izumi confirmed

**waterbenderz** : feels bad smh

**beifong no. 1** : we are literally playing footsies under the table. 

**boomi** : EXPOSED SKSKDJFSD

**waterbenderz** : i mean. we r gay what is there to expose

**tenzin22** : smh

**tenzin22** : oh also

**tenzin22** : lin are you staying with us for the weekend

**beifong no. 1** : im pretty sure, yeah. 

**waterbenderz** : YAYAYAYAYAY

**boomi** : we get dearest linny all to ourselves this weekend,,,feels good

**waterbenderz** : YAYAYAYAYAY

**boomi** : we get dearest linny all to ourselves this weekend,,,feels good

**beifong no. 1:** lol. im glad im staying with you all. 

**tenzin22** : same!

  
  
  
  


**_flameobitch > boomi_ **

**flameobitch** : oh my god please dont take this the wrong way i dont blame ANY of you at all

**flameobitch** : but like. uhm 

**boomi** : do you feel kinda left out?

**flameobitch** : ...yeah. just a little 

**flameobitch** : and objectively i know you guys arent TRYING to leave me out i just am currently in caldera city so i like. Cannot hang out with you guys

**flameobitch** : but you know. stinky brain says bad words to me and. stuff

**boomi** : :((( no i get it and ughhh 

**boomi** : seriously i know it doesnt mean much but we love you SO so much

**boomi** : our FAVORITE part of the year is the months you're with us

**boomi** : like. all 5 of us are so awesome and cool when we're together

**boomi** : and we're like iconic as hell too???? hello????

**boomi** : and I LOVE YOU because we are best friends and you are so so so amazing and funny and kind and smart and YEH

**flameobitch** : thanks for making me cry, asshole

**boomi** : WHAT R FRIENDS FOR <3 <3 SKJFSDJSDF

**flameobitch** : I LOVE U TOO <3 <3 <3

**boomi** : MHMM I KNOW

**flameobitch** : bitch,

**boomi** : you called? <3

**flameobitch** : KSJSASDF 

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**flameobitch** : Y’ALL BETTER VC 

**waterbenderz** : ofc queen

**flamebitch** : yes <3 i am royalty

**tenzin22** : that’s still crazy to me

**tenzin22** : that izumi is royalty

**beifong no. 1** : well in my mind, all i care about is the turtleduck pond she has. 

**flameobitch** : TURTLEDUCKS!!!!

**beifong no. 1** : yes. how is armed robbery doing?

**boomi** : a r m e d r o b b e r y 

**beifong no. 1** : also fraud, tax evasion, theft, should i continue?

**tenzin22** : :cursed: 

**tenzin22** : why are you like this.jpg

**beifong no. 1** : are you going to stop me?

**tenzin22** : no of course not

**beifong no. 1** : good.

**waterbenderz** : :flushed:

**flameobitch** : AKASKJDFHSJSDF

**waterbenderz** : i stan my scary buff gf <3

**boomi** : ugh gay people

**flameobitch** : u are gay people

**boomi** : yeah <3

**tenzin22** : okay. fuck pacifism im going to choke t*rrlok to death

**boomi** : ok same but like. Why

beifong no. 1: ?

**waterbenderz** : can i fight <3 please

**tenzin22** : sighs. no actual fighting please but

**tenzin22** : this BITCH of a human being

**tenzin22** : called my air nomad cloak a. a poncho. 

**boomi** : whAT THE FUCK??????????

**waterbenderz:** fear.jpg

**waterbenderz** : ok but fr im ??? is he like. actually dumb

**flameobitch** : PO N C H O 

**beifong no. 1** : hmm. i’m going to kill him. 

**tenzin22** : DO NOT. i dont want my best friend to go to jail 

**waterbenderz** : yes as much as i want to throttle t*rrlok sadly we cannot :pensive:

**boomi** : lmao i’m a senior?? i can legiterally do what i want and no one cares

**flameobitch** : im still,,,,,thrown over,,,PONCHO

**flameobtch** : in what UNIVERSE is that a . p o n c h o 

**tenzin22** : i have no clue 

**boomi** : t*rrlokk is just dumb <3

**tenzin22** : lol yeah

**_aang zie tea_ **

**waterbenderz** : ok but are you sure you’re ok

**waterbenderz** : i know how important our culture is to you

**boomi** : yeah and honestly it was so shitty that he said that

**boomi** : im just. Grrr

**tenzin22** : thanks for checking in and yeah. it is what it is ig

**waterbenderz** : that doesn’t make it ok

**tenzin22** : i know

**boomi** : we love u bro

**boomi** : and we dont like seeing you hurt :((

**tenzin22** : aw thanks guys <3

**boomi** : OMG TENZIN HEARTED!!!

**waterbenderz** : screenshotted

**tenzin22** : i hate it here 

**boomi** : no u dont <3

**waterbenderz** : no u dont <3

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**flameobitch** : okay lets talk about something better than,,,,t*rrlok

**boomi** : YEA 

**waterbenderz** : my one goal in life is to eat so many carrots i turn orange

**beifong no. 1** : …

**flameobitch** : NJSHBDGFYILFHKSDSG

**waterbenderz** : it’s a great goal isnt it

**tenzin22** : yes. flawless

**tenzin22** : now i know why you vibe so hard with uncle sokka

**flameobitch** : they have the same energy

**boomi** : personally i wish i met my namesake

**beifong no. 1** : from uncle aang’s stories, he seems...exactly like you.

**boomi** : ISNT IT SPECK TACK YOU LURE

**tenzin22** : wh y

**boomi** : SHUDDUP TENZIN

**flameobitch** : well i think bumi’s perfect

**boomi** : IZUMI,,,, <3 <3 <3 <3

**flameobitch** : OF COURSE KING ILY

**boomi** : STOP OR ELSE I’LL LOVE YOU FOREVER

**beifong no. 1** : all i ask

**beifong no. 1** : is ONE day where you are all normal.

**waterbenderz** : im sorry lin we are just Like This

**tenzin22** : eh lin want to run away to the western air temple together

**waterbenderz** : peak mlm/wlw solidarity tbh

**beifong no. 1:** yes. let’s go.

**flameobitch** : RIP KYA OMFGNFDKF

**waterbenderz** : :pensive: feels bad

**beifong no. 1** : you’ll live. 

**waterbenderz** : will i tho

**beifong no. 1** : just stay with izumi or something you guys will find some shit to blow up.

**tenzin22** : ugh don’t remind me

**flameobitch** : ah yes <3 blowing things up

**boomi** : eye-

**flameobitch** : :D

**boomi** : ,,,ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poncho bit is insp by real events . fear.jpg  
> the carrot bit is inp by my lovely gf. she is wild ok i love her
> 
> ANYWAYS threw in some Angst because i was bored and like hurting my favs rip izumi and tenzin
> 
> DROP A COMMENT TO FUEL MY EGO thx ily :')


	4. ✅ read 2:27 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waterbenderz: i hate pakku ❤️️  
> boomi: HA imagine having pakku   
> boomi: can’t relate xoxo  
> waterbenderz: fuck off uwu  
> boomi: no xo  
> waterbenderz: whatever pissbaby bumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear user greeksalad if ur reading ily <333

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**flameobitch** : omg ok. im on kyoshi island rn bc its Mom Home Months right

**boomi** : yis

**waterbenderz** : owo

**tenzin22** : we are aware, yes

**flameobitch** : lin im gonna assume ur lurking

**flameobitch** : ANYWAYS

**flameobitch** : remember those koi fish uncle aang said he’s ridden

**boomi** : lmao yeah

**flameobitch** : well they’re fuckin HUGE

**waterbenderz** : well yes . if our dad rode them then i am assuming they are . Big

**flameobitch** : let me have this, kya

**beifong no. 1** : i want to be on kyoshi island

**beifong no. 1** : it’s full of elite women warriors. i’d love to learn from them. 

**flameobitch** : oh bet

**flameobitch** : mom would LOVE to teach u the basics of handling a war fan when we’re in republic city

**beifong no. 1** : nice,

**_waterbenderz > beifong no. 1_ **

**waterbenderz** : lin using war fans...lin in the kyoshi warrior getup...im fuckin gay

**beifong no. 1** : check who you’re texting, darling. 

**waterbenderz** : hmm . Fuc k

**beifong no. 1** : lmao.

**beifong no. 1** : and who’s to say i didn’t want to make you all flustered?

**waterbenderz** : …

**waterbenderz** : ma’AM,

**beifong no. 1** : hmm?

**waterbenderz** : i-

**waterbenderz** : how dare you make me blush in class

**beifong no. 1** : <3

**waterbenderz** : do not heart at me right now 

**beifong no. 1** : </3

**waterbender** : no wait i take it back

**beifong no. 1** : oh really

**waterbenderz** : Y E S

**beifong no. 1** : maybe i’ll forgive you.

**waterbenderz** : please, baby

**beifong no. 1** : ...ok fine i forgive you

**waterbenderz** : WNKHDNFSHDF ARE YOU BLUSHINGGGG

**beifong no. 1** : no. no im not.

**waterbenderz** : who r u trying to convince lin

**beifong no. 1** : shut up and do the assignment.

**waterbenderz** : SKSKSNDD 

**waterbenderz** : u love me really 

**beifong no. 1** : off ur phone, kya.

**waterbenderz** : FINEEEEEEE and im turning it on do not disturb,,,,,r u proud of me

**beifong no. 1** : ✅read 2:27 pm

**waterbenderz** : EYE-

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**waterbenderz** : i dedícate myself to our lord and savior avatar kyoshi and THIS is the thanks i get

**flameobitch** : hoes mad!!!

**flameobitch** : what’s wrong bro

**waterbenderz** : i hate pakku ❤️️

**boomi** : HA imagine having pakku 

**boomi** : can’t relate xoxo

**waterbenderz** : fuck off uwu

**boomi** : no xo

**waterbenderz** : whatever pissbaby bumi

**boomi** : oh my GOD are u ever gonna let that go

**flameobitch** : I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT PISSBABY BOOMI

**tenzin22** : im leaving

**waterbenderz:** like, this plane of existence, or,

**tenzin22:** 💔💔

**flameobitch:** FJKJSJHSFGBFNDNDN 

**boomi:** DEAD. 

**beifong** **no. 1** : ah, so i see tenzin has found the emojis

**beifong** **no. 1** : only took them four years

**tenzin22:** shut up lin ❤️

**beifong no. 1** : no 🔪

**waterbenderz:** im,

**boomi:** im cvrunf kaughing 

**beifong no. 1** : that sounds like a you problem.

**flameobitch:** I-

**flameobitch:** i can’t w y’all AKSKFHSJB

**tenzin22:** i am going to Delete Myself

**waterbenderz:** nooo but pema will b sad

**flameobitch:** OMG pema…..thinking about her always

**boomi:** forreal...pema stans wya!!!!!

**beifong no. 1** : right here.

**waterbenderz:** pema stan #1 reporting for duty

**flameobitch:** disgusting, our queen pema would never support the military

**waterbenderz** : ur right im so sorry

**boomi:** smh my head

**tenzin22:** shaking my head...my head???

**boomi:** ahah sexc ik

**flameobitch:** u r sexc king

**boomi:** AUGH

**boomi:** ilysm queen im licherally In Love with u

**waterbenderz:** both of u are aromantic

**boomi:** shhh ❤️

**flameobitch:** shhh ❤️

**waterbenderz:** ok valid

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**boomi:** goooooood mORNIN Y’ALL

**flameobitch:** go the fuck to sleep

**boomi:** rIsE aNd ShINe

**beifong** **no. 1** : i’ll kill you.

**boomi:** shutting up now ❤️❤️

**tenzin22:** you guys act like it’s super early or something

**flameobitch:** it IS super early, tenzin

**tenzin22:** it’s 11 30 am,

**flameobitch:** yeah??? Early??

**tenzin22:** ,,,,

**beifong no. 1** : where’s kya? 

**tenzin22:** pretty sure she’s helping mom with something

**beifong no. 1** : huh. can i come over? im bored and caught up with homework.

**tenzin22:** please come over dad’s trying to make sea prune stew

**flameobitch:** doesn’t he hate sea prunes??

**tenzin22:** it’s supposedly a ‘romantic gesture’ for his ‘forever girl’

**boomi:** smh. allos

**flameobitch:** ikr

**flameobitch:** ‘romantic gesture’

**boomi:** SKSJDFSD

**boomi:** ugh we r so iconic

**flameobitch:** we really are

**flameobitch:** #whenwillyourfav

**beifong no. 1** : tenzin, i’m at the front door. 

**tenzin22:** thank god

**boomi:** ur welcome

**tenzin22:** wait i take it back

**tenzin22:** sorry little pissbaby bumi

**boomi:** LET IT GO OMFG

**beifong no. 1** : never.

**boomi:** I HATE IT HERE

**flameobitch:** no u dont

**boomi:** yes i do!!!

**tenzin22:** no you dont

**beifong no. 1** : no you don’t.

**boomi:** …

**boomi:** ur all blocked >:))

**flameobitch:** i know for a fact that you did not block us

**boomi:** sorry can’t hear u wow this connections really bad

**flameobitch:** this is a conversation over text

**boomi:** ur really cracking up haha i’ll ttyl byee

**tenzin22:** why is he like this

**beifong no. 1** : i have no idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this fic isn't abandoned it just has no plot at all and it's my fallback fic LMAO ik this chap is short but <3   
> -pissbaby bit is insp by real events (hi sarah ily xoxo) if u know u know  
> -i wrote half of this on my ipad and the other on my laptop that's why there are emojis  
> -if u hate pema u get glocked my house my rules  
> -smh my head is my Brand TM i think im funny   
> -once i blocked donte for saying i had emotions and he renamed me as "lil bitch" in the server <3 ly dondon  
> -he doesnt read tlok fic he can't get to me here  
> \- >:))))  
> anyways. drop a comment and/or kudos if u enjoyed to fuel my ego <3 this god complex can't get bigger by itself xo


	5. pema stans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holds pema. i just think she's neat

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**pebble:** sup whores plus lin

**tenzin22:** I-

**pebble:** u heard me

**boomi:** PEMA?????

**flameobitch:** PEMA????

**waterbenderz:** im crying

**pebble:** then cry ig 

**beifong no. 1:** u did good, tenzin

**pebble:** omg im in a gc w lin beifong,,,,

**beifong no. 1:** bask in my glory or something idk.

**pebble:** catch me using u for clout

**beifong no. 1:** im just that sexy.

**waterbenderz:** KAJDFHSKDHSKFH

**boomi:** damn ok lin pop off ig

**beifong no. 1:** i will, tyvm.

**tenzin22:** are we not going to talk about how my gf literally called all of us whores

**beifong no. 1:** except me.

**tenzin22:** im blocking you

**beifong no. 1:** ok bet,

**tenzin22:** blocked ❤️

**lil bitch:** WHO CHANGED MY USERNAME

**pebble:** HKHASFFHZCHSJCB

**pebble:** LIL BITCH. PLEASE I-

**beifong no 1:** ❤️

**waterbenderz:** R I P 

**waterbenderz:** I FORGOT. THAT I GAVE LIN ADMIN RIGHTS BKSJFHSJFBS

**lil bitch:** this is cyberbullying 

**beifong no 1:** katara will be on my side

**lil bitch:** ok bet

**waterbenderz:** are u rlly asking

**waterbenderz:** oh my god

**flameobitch:** i leave for two goddamn minutes

**pebble:** omg hey queen

**flameobitch:** nO YOU AAAAA 💖💖💖💖

**pebble:** marry me right now

**flameobitch:** bet. fuckin bet

**boomi:** omg pema in our polycule,,,,we r so powerful xoxo

**lil bitch:** please do not marry my girlfriend

**lil bitch:** also update- mom is on lin’s side rip

**waterbenderz:** CALLED IT SNKFHSFHFBBSJBF

**flameobitch:** anyway

**flameobitch:** THREE WEEKS TILL IM IN REPUBLIC CITY CAN I GET A HELL YEAH

**waterbenderz:** HELL YEAH

**beifong no. 1:** hell yeah.

**tenzin22:** hell yeah!

**boomi:** YELL HEAH

**boomi:** wait 

**flameobitch:** no ur right

**pebble:** hell yeah!!!

**flameobitch:** TY UWU

**boomi:** augh i can’t wait to make out with you

**flameobitch:** omg 😳😳😳😳

**boomi:** 😳😳

**waterbenderz:** sucks 2 suck i get to make out w lin whenever i want

**boomi:** damn ok flex on us ig

**pebble:** when will my s/o return from the war so i can kiss them

**tenzin22:** pema i need to finish this paper im sorry

**pebble:** WHATEVER 😒😒

**boomi:** pemzin breakup??? (not clickbait!!!)

**flameobitch:** its the not clickbait!! for me

**waterbenderz:** nooo not my otp

**boomi:** tis a sad day 4 us all

**flameobitch:** truly 😔

**tenzin22:** ...anyways

**tenzin22:** i love piandao but. why are all his assignments so damn hard 

**pebble:** dw babe u have a juicy wrinkly brain u can do it

**tenzin22:** i

**boomi:** ooh my goood just take the frickin compliMENT

**beifong no 1:** god I love that vine.

**beifong no 1:** the raw emotion. the utter honesty. the acting

**beifong no. 1:** it’s high art

**pebble:** girl what

**waterbenderz:** HHSKFKSHFKSHFBSIHFSK

**flameobitch:** lmFAOOO

**boomi:** “girl what” 😶😶😶😶

**flameobitch:** im cryinf

**pebble:** y’all mfs can’t spell….smh my head

**boomi:** spelling is a social construct

**pebble:** everything is a social construct

**waterbenderz:** as it should be

**pebble:** yeah <3

**tenzin22:** what if i did my analysis paper on love amongst the dragons

**flameobitch:** my dad would love u forever

**tenzin22:** he already does

**flameobitch:** ...yeah

**pebble:** love how we know exactly which dad izumis talking about

**waterbenderz:** look. if sokka got into musicals mom would shoot ice through his chest

**pebble:** if sokka, katara would shoot ice through his chest

**tenzin22:** yeah

**flameobitch:** yeah

**boomi:** yeah

**beifong no. 1:** yeah.

**pebble:** when the whole gc agrees with u >:)) pogchamp moments

**flameobitch:** ah are u an epic gamer

**pebble:** yea bro i play plants vs zombies

**boomi:** oh shit bro ur EPIC

**pebble:** ty ty

**tenzin22:** what language is this

**waterbenderz:** idk

**waterbenderz:** and at this point im too afraid to ask

**_pebble > tenzin22_ **

**pebble:** lol not to care about u on main but i can help u w the paper

**tenzin22:** no one: my gf: so like idc about u but-

**pebble:** IM REPRESSED OK 

**pebble:** u know ily

**tenzin22:** pema thats gay

**pebble:** i hate you

**tenzin22:** damn :[ all these kisses :[ and no one to recieve them

**pebble:** WOW AHA SO SAD

**pebble: i** m coming over

**tenzin22:** check of mate <3

**pebble:** i hate you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for having no plot and no posting schedule its because i have disorders
> 
> -all of this is insp b real life events dont talk to me on discord i will burn ur server down  
> -donte if u even read this. i still havent forgiven u /j  
> -yes pema is how i wish to be percieved. projection hours babyy  
> -no i dont think how i write teenage pema is ooc. shes feral. i love her  
> -the master doc for this is 20 pages long and grammarly has a stroke every time i open the doc <3  
> -hmm. grammarly also says this sounds "confident, friendly, and formal" to my readers. do with that information what you will
> 
> comments and kudos make my heart go uwu and they also fuel this god complex !! luv u xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flameobitch: u think im paying 4 that
> 
> tenzin22: ill literally do it for you its like ten bucks right
> 
> boomi: eye
> 
> waterbenderz: tenzin: it's one wifi, i mean how much could it cost? ten bucks?
> 
> tenzin22: i- does it not?
> 
> flameobitch: king its like 30 for the whole flight
> 
> tenzin22: smh well maybe i can't read
> 
> beifong no. 1: we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disappears. reappears. hands u this

**_gaang but cooler_ **

**waterbenderz:** GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS

**boomi:** AYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**waterbenderz:** IZUMIS COMING TO REPUBLIC CITY CAN I GET A HELL YEAH

**tenzin22:** hell yeah!

**boomi:** HELL YEAH 

**beifong no. 1:** hell yeah.

**pebble:** yell heah

**flameobitch:** HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**flameobitch:** HNFDFBHDF I LOVE YALL

**boomi:** WE LOVE U TOO BITCH

**pebble:** bro i am so excited 

**waterbenderz:** SAME

**waterbenderz:** god we are having a sleepover EVERY weekend do yall hear me

**flameobitch:** YES MA'AM

**tenzin22:** aka we're gonna get absolutely zero sleep

**boomi:** and what about it. 

**beifong no. 1:** speak for yourself 

**tenzin22:** u say that every time and yet. who's the one forcing us to watch _kyoshi and the warriors_ reruns at three am

**beifong no. 1:** i am simply a gay person and that is required of me.

**boomi:** HELP

**flameobitch:** the.

**waterbenderz:** lin is once again the most iconic bitch of all time

**boomi:** girl help grammarly is quaking at my texting style

**waterbenderz:** every time u start a sentence w/o a capital the grammarly ai has a stroke

**boomi:** good <3

**flameobitch:** king what did the grammarly ai do to u 😭

**boomi:** it hurt me physically mentally and emotionally

**flameobitch:** [sits]

**flameobitch:** on the seat at the airport terminal. god this flight is gonna suck

**tenzin22:** did u not bring anything to do

**flameobitch:** I FORGOT OKAY 

**flameobitch:** i was like yea ill just 2 the gang during the flight. this is a statement that makes sense

**pebble:** rip queen im afraid our coolness is limited by wifi bars

**beifong no. 1:** isn't there wifi available on certain flights?

**flameobitch:** u think im paying 4 that

**tenzin22:** ill literally do it for you its like ten bucks right

**boomi:** eye

**waterbenderz:** tenzin: it's one wifi, i mean how much could it cost? ten bucks?

**tenzin22:** i- does it not?

**flameobitch:** king its like 30 for the whole flight

**tenzin22:** smh well maybe i can't read

**beifong no. 1:** we know

**boomi:** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**flameobitch:** do u need some ice for that BURN

**pebble:** babe ily but ur brain? wrinkle-free

**tenzin22:** isn't that a good thing

**pebble:** ah yes. the return of the chicken breast brain convo

**boomi:** u werent even here for that how

**flameobitch:** smh boomi tenzin probably sent screenshots

**boomi:** ah yes showing us off to all ur kewl skewl friends 

**tenzin22:** the hatred i have for you people is astounding

**flameobitch:** sure <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good evening. 
> 
> so heres the thing. i hate this fandom /hj and this fic is not a priority for me BUT its a pog fallback fic and i like these characters too much to let them go. so i willl probably update this fic once in a while just 4 funsies so im afraid yall cannot expect a constant posting schedule from me. but when have u ever expected that <3
> 
> sorry 4 how short and kinda weird this chapter is, i rlly just wanted to get into the groove of funnyman writing again and it seems i have failed. unless i have not, in which case please fuel my ridiculously large ego with commends + kudos <3 xoxo love yall !!


End file.
